holy_potatoes_were_in_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Encounters
Abandoned Cargo # "Of course!" #* $tarch # "Nevermind then" #* A Comet # "Let's go in for a closer look!" #* Hull HP Damage # "We should keep our distance." #* Gain Resource . A Floating Box # Let's bring it on board #* If text said the scanner didn't find anything wrong with it : Get small amount of all Resources #* (nothing said about the scanner in the text) Bomb = Hull damage # Let's not #* Nothing . A Fortune (Chain quest) Part 1 - Birds of a Feather # "Ooo! Shiny Ring! Gimme!" #* Trade Feather for Ornate Ring # "... Hey, look! That way! It's SuperSpud!" # "Nah. I like this feather." Part 2 - The Scent of a Ring # "Sold! Let's trade!" #* Trade Ornate Ring for Box of Perfume # "Hmm... What else you got?" # "Nah! I'm good, no thanks." Part 3 - A smell for a smell # Fancy stuff? Deal! #* Trade Box of Perfume for Barrel of Silvin Fishes # No deal, make me another offer # Never said I would sell the bottle of perfume Part 4 - A stinky end # Weapon blueprint? Deal! #* Weapon Part (planet level difficulty +1) # I don't know # I think not . A Robbery # Hand over some $tarch # Duck in cover and start shooting #* Hull damage (25%) . A Robot cat with no ear # Cassie didn't steal # Did you accidentally take something? #* Lose $tarch # What ARE you . Asteroid # Blast it! #* Gain Resources # ... Oh okay. Around it is. . A Strange Chest (2 types) *if covered in Moss* # Bring it on board #* Get $tarch (2x more than according to your story progress) # xx # xx (ignore it?) *Other* # Let's bring it on board #* Hull damage # May be dangerous #* $tarch #* Resource (+26 Antimatter) # Do nothing . At a crossroad # Left, dark gloomy forest #* Hull damage (20%) + Get Resource (Ore) # Right, angry waterfall #* Weapon part (equal to planet difficulty level) # Continue on our set path . A Tempting Offer # Why not! It's a deal! #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # How about x Resource for x Resource? #* Trade # Hmm... Nah. No deal. #* Nothing . A Tree ... # Water it #* Get $tarch # Cut it down #* Small amount of 1 Resource # Find a way around it #* . A Wallet # Get the $tarch # Give it to policeman #* Get $tarch (826) # Do nothing . Bomb Defusal # "Cut the red wire!" #* Lose Resources # "Cut the blue wire!" #* Gain $tarch (according to your progress in story) # "Cut both at the same time!" #* Nothing # "It's probably just a prank..." . Eclipse Blockade # Find a way around #* Hull HP Damage (25%) #* or #* Nothing # Pay a bribe #* Lose $tarch . Fay's Fluffy # that's my fluffy # Shoot him Cass # Leave the poor lady alone #* Recruit a new crew member . Flying Colors # "Left...?" #* Gain $tarch (according to level) and lose Fuel (-5) #* Nothing # "Right...?" #* Nothing # "There's probably nothing there anyway." #* Nothing . Forgotten # Pick it up. #* Receive Weapon Part # Leave it. . Greedy Mochi! # Pat her gently on the back #* Nothing # Shake her # This calls for the Heimlich maneuver! #* Gain Resources . Helping the Elderly # We need to help her! Come on! #* Gain $tarch # We need to get going. Someone else will help her. #* Nothing . It's Getting Hot in Here # "We'll fix it when we're back at the Hub." #* -500 Hull HP (of 1000 Max) # "Stop the ship! Let's get our engineers on it!" #* Nothing (saves damage) . Itsy Bitsy Spudders # Run # Feed them #* Weapon part + Resource # Shoot . Kindness of Strangers # Should we stop? #* Get Weapon Part # uhhh... # Move on Martial Arts Manuals # I'll take one! #* Pay $tarch and Receive Weapon Blueprint (of your current level, so not worth that $tarch amount) # ... Nah, I don't need it. . Mystery Meal # "Eat the pie!" #* Gain Resource (Biowaste) # "Drink the... drink!" #* Lose $tarch # "Open the box!" #* $tarch (increase according to story level) # "These things aren't ours, I think we should leave them alone." #* Nothing . Potato Dog # Blind them . Gain Weapon Blueprint # Stun gun #* Lose $tarch # Scare them #* Nothing . Potamon Part 1 # Choose a Potamon #* Grass #* Fire (Chillimander) #* Water Part 2 (Chillimander quest line) Attacked by a Ratato # Kindle #* Defeat Ratato, Get $tarch, Chillimander evolved into Capsimeleon (win) # Rush Part 3 (Chillimander quest line) To catch them is my real test (battle a Peadgeotto) # Draconic Tantrum #* Lost $tarch (lose match, this event can come up a second time) # Fire Fang #* Gain $tarch (win) Part 4 (Chillimander quest line) To train them is my cause (battle a Squashlax) # Brick Bash #* Gain $tarch #* Evolve to Chivezard # Rend #* Part 5? (here for easier ulterior formating) . Random Battle # Shoot at Ship A's hull #* Engage in combat # Shoot at one of Ship A's weapons #* Nothing # Escape from battle . Relic of the past # Yeah! Let's salvage... #* Get weapon part # Better leave it alone . Resource Cache # Yeah, of course! #* Gain Resources # Nah, you're probably right. . Stranded (other possible title : Some Help Needed) (Shiny Golden Egg) * If you have the extra resource, it's always better to give it to them as the cash reward is better than the resource's worth. . Temple of Doom? # Yeah, go in # Don't go # Blast it first #* Gain 6-10 to all Resources (no $) . The Adventures of Mochi Part 1 # Swat at the small bird # Investigate the nest #* $tarch (low amount : 10$) # Examine the small bird #* Obtain Dead Mouse Part 2 # Go to the food stall #* Obtain Half-Eaten Snack # Go to the jewelry stall #* # Go to the weapon parts stall #* Low Resource gain Part 3 # Stalk toward #* # Leap on it #* Get Skull Pendant # Back away #* Part 4 (for possible future reference) # Go #* O # Go # Go t #* L . The Dark Planet # BLAST THAT SHIP! #* Lose some $tarch (still worth doing for the story line!) # We need to help the edibles # We need to get closer first . The Ghost Ship # Nope! Not doing this #* # Try to establish comms #* # Go check it #* Gain Resouces . The Happiest Place in the Galaxy # Let's go! #* -20 Fuel (Closed for maintenance) # What are you, five? #* Nothing . Time of Crisis # Swerve to the right! | Go Up! #* Either Hull HP Damage (-300) #* Either lose some $tarch (-400) # Swerve to the left! | Dive down! #* Severe Hull HP Damage (-''600'') # Brace for impact! | Shields up! #* Hull HP Damage (-300) . Trader Moe's Emporium! (Part 1) # Gemstone of great power and majesty # Mystical FLEETING rock of strange origin #* Lose 5000 $tarch, well, it was fleeting, after all... . Trader Moe's Emporium!! (part 2) # Thingamajig #* Gain object "Tingamajig" #* Pay 7 500 $tarch # Thingamabob #* . Traffic Jam # Let's wait it out... #* Nothing # Let's go around. #* Nothing #* Risk of losing fuel (-20) . Who's There (recruit new crew member) # Open the door #* Recruit the Silver Spudder # x # x . You Again?! # "Lure the cats in with ores!" #* Receive Weapon Part # "Disable their guns, and get me an extractor!' #* Gain Resources # "Make cat noises!" #* Nothing